<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abandonment Play by alyhere</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293011">Abandonment Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere'>alyhere</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandonment Play [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Vibrators</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyhere/pseuds/alyhere</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just two guys in a S&amp;M relationship who do abandonment play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Abandonment Play [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abandonment Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This a representation of one of my sexual fantasies. Please don't judge and don't be rude. If I made any type of mistakes please let me know in the comments, English is not my first language. The characters I portrayed aren't referred to any real person, they don't have any information except being both adult men. All of the things written are consensual. I also posted an Italian translation of the story [Ho postato una traduzione italiana di questa storia].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guy comes out of the bathroom and is fascinated by the sight of his Master ready for what is to come.</p><p>"Sit down." he orders, pointing to the bed.</p><p>The boy just out of the shower, still wet, obeys.</p><p>The towel tied around his waist falls off, leaving him naked.</p><p>He gently sits on the bed, his back turned to his Master.</p><p>He feels a hand running down his spine, making him shiver.</p><p>A black blindfold is placed over his eyes, blocking his sight.</p><p>The heart of the little one is beating faster and faster.</p><p>Already knowing what to do, he crosses his hands behind his back.</p><p>They are tied in in a complex way with a soft red rope tied.</p><p>The boy is pushed onto the bed, laying on his stomach.</p><p>The other guy raises his legs so that his ankles touch the back of his thighs.</p><p>He also ties those with a rope like the other one.</p><p>A moan leaves the boy's lips when one of his buttcheeks is slapped by his Master's hand.</p><p>He hears footsteps moving away and then returning to the bed shortly after.</p><p>He winces when he feels a cold, thick substance falling on his lower body.</p><p>It's lube.</p><p>The older one proceeds to massage that area then he inserts a finger into the opening, causing the boy to moan, who contracts slightly.</p><p>Another is added, up to three.</p><p>It’s very difficult for the boy to contain the moans.</p><p>Shortly after, the fingers are removed and a weight is felt coming off the bed.</p><p>He realizes that the other man is moving around the room, probably looking for something.</p><p>"Kid" is heard whispering in his ear out of the blue "I'd like to gag you, is that okay?"</p><p>"Yes, Master." the younger one nods excited to know what will happen to him.</p><p>He feels what looks like a little plastic ball leaning against his mouth making him open it slightly, leaving space for it.</p><p>The ball is tied behind his head, not too tight to hurt but enough not to fall.</p><p>Suddenly something about two centimeters in diameter and ten in length is slowly inserted into his hole, making his eyes teary.</p><p>"You will stay here until I get back." He tells him as he walks away. "Have a good time!" The door closes.</p><p>After what feels like 30 seconds, the strange object starts vibrating.</p><p>Now he is sure he knows what it is.</p><p>He is slightly afraid of this situation.</p><p>Before starting, they agreed that if this is too much for him to handle, he must tap the top of the ring on the index finger of his right hand.</p><p>This will send a message to his Master's phone, who will turn off the vibration remotely and come back to untie him as soon as possible.</p><p>His hands were tied close to each other for this reason.</p><p>However, at the moment he really likes all of this.</p><p>He gave up on holding back the moans.</p><p>He always feels he is close to orgasm but still does not cum.</p><p>His arms and legs hurt in that position.</p><p>His whole body vibrates so hard that he can’t even move.</p><p>Finally he comes all over his stomach and the sheets hoping the vibrator will stop.</p><p>Of course it keeps going.</p><p>He thinks the potency has increased now that he’s even more sensitive.</p><p>Without realizing it he starts to cry.</p><p>These are tears of satisfaction and pleasure.</p><p>He tries to hold them back as much as possible to avoid complications in breathing.</p><p>His mouth is already closed, he would risk fainting.</p><p>It seems to him that hours pass before he comes again and luckily the vibrator is turned off.</p><p>He's on the verge of falling asleep from being exhausted.</p><p>He hears footsteps approaching him.</p><p>He's afraid.</p><p>Someone entered the house?<br/>
Maybe his Master came back and he didn't hear the door open?</p><p>The vibrator is gently removed.</p><p>His legs are untied and so are his arms and mouth, causing him to spit and swallow some saliva.</p><p>Finally the blindfold is removed.</p><p>"You did well, Kid." he leaves a kiss on his forehead wet with sweat and tears.</p><p>"Welcome back Master." he says smiling.</p><p>"Actually, I've always stayed here."</p><p>The youngest blushes at the thought of being observed by him during all that.</p><p>"It seemed to never end." he says as he massages his hands that were tied up until recently.</p><p>"I guess, but it's only been half an hour."</p><p>He helps him stand up, but his legs give out.</p><p>He carries him in his arms to the bathroom.</p><p>While the exhausted boy washes himself up, his Master changes the sheets.</p><p>They both end up on the bed.<br/>
The older one massages the younger one's sore legs, arms and cheeks, while together they decide what movie they’re going to watch later that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>